Dating and Science Don’t Mix
by Nytel
Summary: Written for the prompt: Ronon asks Rodney to 'teach him science'. Mild spoilers for 320, but nothing regarding the main plot.


**Dating and Science Don't Mix**

"So explain to me what happened again?" Dr. Keller asked as she moved to stand beside the infirmary bed that Ronon was perched on. She tried to keep her movements subtle, but it was obvious to him what she was doing.

He smiled at her as best he could given the pain. "You don't have to distract me. Just put it back in." His shoulder was throbbing from being dislocated, but he tried to shove the discomfort to the back of his mind.

She smiled in return. "So it's true what they say about you then?"

He shrugged with his good shoulder, almost cursing when it caused the other one to twinge as well. "Don't know. What do they… Arg!" She'd twisted his shoulder back into place and the pain was almost unbearable, even for him. He bit his lip until it began to ebb away to a dull ache.

"They say that you're tough," she explained as she pulled out a sling from the nearby cabinet.

He grinned in acknowledgement.

She let out a soft laugh and shook her head slightly. "Guess that explains why you never want any painkillers." She gently slid the fabric of the sling over his lower arm before reaching up to fasten the strap around his neck.

Ronon leaned forward, lowering his head just enough so that it was easy for her to reach. She gave him a soft smile as she secured the strap into place. She really had a beautiful smile, and Ronon couldn't stop looking at her.

"Well, it looks like we're all done here," she said as she stepped back and rubbed her hands on the fabric of her pants, revealing her nervousness. "If it starts giving you any trouble …"

"Come and see you," he finished quietly as he hopped off the infirmary bed. He knew the drill. He'd found himself in the infirmary quite a few times these past few months, and now he was beginning to suspect there was some reason other than the normal one. After all, he could have fixed his shoulder in the field.

"But what if it doesn't and I still want to see you." Ronon almost cringed at his own bluntness as he realized how he must have sounded. He wasn't surprised to find himself unsure of his actions; it had been a long time since he'd been in this situation.

A light hint of pink colored Dr. Keller's cheeks. "Um… well." She took a deep breath, seemingly working up her courage before looking him in the eye. "That'd be okay too."

Ronon grinned, feeling oddly elated by her words. "Tomorrow? Lunch?"

She nodded. "It's a date."

* * *

A date? What the hell had he been thinking? Ronon walked the corridors of the city, the same thoughts running through his head over and over. After the excitement had worn off he'd begun to panic.

It had been several years since he'd dated anyone, and up until a few hours ago he hadn't even thought he was ready. Now he had a date in less than twenty-four hours, and he needed help.

Two minutes later Ronon was striding into the mess, eyes scanning the tables until he found the unruly head of black hair that he was looking for. "Sheppard," he acknowledged as he sat down across from his team leader.

John smiled through a mouthful of lunch. "How's the arm?" He questioned as he glanced over at it.

"It's fine. Sheppard, I need your help."

"You need _my _help?"

"Listen," Ronon said quietly. "I have a date."

John's eyebrows shot up so high that Ronon thought they might have disappeared in his hairline. "Congratulations. Who's the lucky woman?"

"Dr. Keller."

John pondered the idea for a few moments before giving him a knowing grin. "You know, I thought you'd been going to sickbay more than normal lately. But I'm confused. What do you need my help with?"

Ronon groaned and leaned back in his chair. "Everything. I don't even know what I'm supposed to talk to her about."

John shrugged and began to work at his piece of cake. "You could always tell her about your life as a runner."

Ronon glared at John; he wasn't helping at all.

"Okay," John added. "Or you could talk to her about something she likes."

"I should talk to her about sick people?"

John grimaced. "Not necessarily sick people, but you could talk to her about being a doctor."

"But I don't know anything about being a doctor."

John gave him a sympathetic look. "Sorry, I don't either. Science never really was my strong suit. Math… now math is a completely different story. You give me any problem and I can solve it."

"That doesn't help me."

"Maybe you should ask Teyla."

"Ask me what?" She asked as she slid into an empty chair. "John, Ronon," she said pleasantly as she acknowledged each of them.

Ronon didn't say anything, unsure if he wanted to discuss it anymore. Teyla looked at John. "Was there was something you wished to ask me?"

John nodded. "Yeah, Ronon doesn't know what he's supposed to talk to Dr. Keller about on their date."

"Sheppard," Ronon growled in warning as John gave him a half apologetic look before turning his attention back to Teyla.

She beamed. "That is great news Ronon." After pausing for a second she added, "Perhaps you could talk to her about something she is interested in."

"We already thought of that," he explained grimly. For just a moment he felt it might be hopeless, but then his mind rebelled at the thought. He'd never given up hope on anything in his life, and he sure wasn't going to start now. There had to be a way…

Ronon's train of thought was interrupted by a familiar grumbling sound, and he didn't even need to look up to know that it was McKay. The doctor plunked himself down in the last empty chair and began to poke around at his food.

"Have you seen what they're serving today?" He asked incredulously as he pointed at his plate. "This is not what I would consider macaroni, or even food for that matter. All the important work I do, and this is how they repay me? It's absolutely unbelievable. I'm their best scientist and I can't even get a decent meal."

Suddenly an idea sprung into Ronon's head and he turned to face McKay. "I need a favor," he said gruffly.

Rodney stiffened and turned to look at the Satedan hesitantly. If his mind wasn't worrying over other things, Ronon might even have laughed at the look on McKay's face.

"What?" He questioned uncertainly.

"I need you to teach me science."

McKay stared at him for a few seconds before letting out a chuckle. "Now that is a good one. Very funny, Ronon."

"I'm not joking McKay. I need to learn science."

"By tomorrow," Teyla added.

Rodney's jaw dropped open. Eventually he began to move it, but no words came out and it only succeeded in making him more flustered.

"McKay? Please, I need your help."

"Are you out of your mind?!" He half-screamed, his eyes practically bugging out of his head.

Ronon heard John snort as he tried to refrain from laughing. "He needs to be able to talk to Dr. Keller about something on their date." The words only seemed to make Rodney angrier and when Ronon turned to glare at John, he noticed that Sheppard had lost control and was nearly doubled over with laughter. Shaking his head angrily, Ronon turned back to McKay.

Rodney shoved away from the table and stood up. "Science is a vast and complicated subject. It's the compilation of centuries of work, painstakingly put together by the greatest minds of human history, and you want me to teach it to you in less than a day?! And not only that, oh no, what you want to learn isn't even real science… It's medicine!"

Ronon couldn't believe how worked up McKay was over it. "Forget it. It's not important."

"Not important?! You just insulted my life, my passion, which also happens to be the most important thing in the universe and I'm supposed to forget it?!"

Ronon shrugged with his good shoulder. "Well, yeah."

"I…I…" McKay started, but nothing came out. He whipped around and stormed away from the table.

John was still laughing hysterically and Ronon turned to glare at him. "It isn't funny."

The other man wiped tears from his eyes and tried to control himself. "You're right," he said through a barely contained laugh.

Teyla placed a reassuring hand on Ronon's forearm. "I'm sure that you will figure something out."

Ronon nodded. "Should I ask Zelenka?"

John burst out laughing again. Teyla gave him a look of disapproval, but Ronon merely groaned and leaned back in his chair. He was definitely in trouble.

The End


End file.
